The Power of the Light Weilder
by Tricytal
Summary: The New Light Wielders have been chosen, but do they have what it takes to stop their old newly empowered foe?
1. Chapter 1 A New Beginning

Most 17 year olds usually have a story of their life by now. Like how they met their girlfriend, how they had gotten into a freak accident, or some sort of other thrilling story, but not many people can say that they've kidnapped, captured, nearly experimented on, fought freak soldiers and beasts, met someone from a different dimension, gained powers, flew a space ship, teleported, been intensively close to the sun, flew through the air, and/or even saved the world. Well, I could! I never told anyone, because they'd just think I was crazy, but I had proof. My friends Chase (my cousin and one of my best friends), River (a girl who goes to my school and is my girlfriend), Terra ( a good friend of mine, though she's not here to back me up), and Nate (one of my best friends who'd become my enemy), we'd all received powers last year, except Nate-he already had his.

"You guys, Nate's not dead"

"What do mean", I asked as I stood in amazement at my new powers. Last year Chase and I had lost our powers.

_**Earlier that Day…**_

"So, watcha guys doing today", Chase asked?

"Well River and I were planning on going to the lake, you can come if ya want", I said

"Really? Sweet!" Chase said excitedly.

"Hey Chase, do you ever wish you could still have your powers", I asked?

"Huh. Every day", Chase sighed, "Every day."

(At the lake)

"Whooo, Go Chase!" River encouraged Chase as he wake boarded.

_SWOOOSH! BOOOMMM! (Giant Splash)_

Chase fell off and out of the wake board onto what he'd expect to be water but was really a thick layer of ice. Where the giant splash of ice had come from now had a huge energy ball there, which radiated heat, coolness, and light.

"Chase! Are you alright!" River and I asked in unison.

"I think I'll make it", he responded.

"Ok good, now let's go check out whatever the hell that was", River said in concern.

As we approached it, a wall of air formed blocking out River and trapped Chase and I in.

"River!" I yelled.

"I'm alright. You're the one who's trapped in", she chuckled.

"Oh yeah, right", I smirked back with a sarcastic smile.

"Umm? Garret, you might want to turn around"

"Huh?" (turns around) "AWW, what's going on?" I asked.

"This is it", Chase said with a grin.

"What's what?" I asked.

"These are the energy sources which morphed my powers before."

"And what exactly are you getting to?" I asked.

"I'm not quite sure. Just try putting these two together: Us and Powers", Chase said as his grin grew bigger.

Radiant streams of light flowed rapidly into our bodies suddenly. The magnanimous light overwhelmed our bodies with petrifying energy which almost seemed to pierce fear into our souls. It happened in the blink of an eye.

Chase and I woke up on a cold ice floor moments later with River shaking us frantically back and forth even though we'd only been unconscious for a few minutes.

"Ughh. What happened?"

"You're a…a Light Wielder or Light Yielder. Meaning you wield light or control light, natural light that is", River said to us in amazement, "You make weapons with light."

Chase and I threw our arms out forming

_Swords of light._

"You guys, Nate's not dead"

"How can Nate be alive", Chase asked, "Remember we drove him straight into the sun last year."

"Well, let this refresh your memory", a dark scruffy looking kid said as he picked himself up from where the energy ball had been, "Don't worry I'm not here to kill you…yet." He chuckled and grinned.

I still didn't trust him, not after way he'd tried to kill us last year.

"What do you WANT!" we snapped at him in unison.

"Well I want what you want, Powers", he said with a grin.

"How are you even alive", I said as I charged at him with my newly formed swords of light. As I swung, he'd vanished into thin air. My swords were twin blades with strange carvings and engravings in it.

"Well don't you seem happy to see me", he said as he reappeared in near, different location. "Anyway, your so-called teleportation powers, Chase, they not only teleported you and your friends. So you can thank your little friend. "

River and I both looked at Chase. "What?" he said, "It's not like I did it intentionally."

It wasn't hard for us to figure out all of our powers. Chase and I had light powers, River had "Pyschokinetics" A.K.A. Telekinetics, and Nate had Dark Teleportation, meaning he teleported using darkness.

Chase went to attack from behind while Nate was distracted, but when he went to slash his swords vanished and he went tumbling into Nate, who would've broke his fall but vanished and reappeared in another spot, leaving chase with only the hard cold sheet of ice to catch him.

"Huh? I just had the swords out a second ago", Chased said in frustration and curiosity.

It was my turn again, pulling out my twin engraved swords as power flowed through my body, I went to slash again. Once again Nate vanished into darkness avoiding my attack, and with a quick reply said, "We'll have our chance to dish it out against each other soon, Very SOON." In a matter of seconds Nate and the darkness had vanished.

"Nate's up to no good again."

"I wonder what he's got up his sleeve this time", River said sadly, shaking her head at Nate's sorrowful life.

"So Garret, what are you going to tell your parents about what happened to the boat", Chase asked sarcastically?

"Awww, crap!" was the only thing that came out of my mouth as my head spun around to embrace the sight of my parents boat frozen sideways in a frozen wave about 20 feet high and cracked in half.

"Also how are we getting back to land", River asked?

We had either two choices hitch a ride with a stranger or have River try to levitate us across the lake since we just so happened to be in the center.

"I'll get us across", River said with a grin. Chase and I both knew what was coming.

"Awww!" Chase and I said as we flew through the air crashing and flopping across the surface of the water which was about six feet deep. River of course levitated herself nice and gently across.

When we got to the car, Chase and I's jaws dropped almost farther than a girl could make it drop.

"Ummm…. I hope I'm not the only one who sees this", River said as she looked at the devastation.

Craters, the size football fields, covered the land at about a mile apart each. Smoke filled the distraught air. Fear came over millions of people. This time weren't the only ones who saw it, so we knew it wasn't an illusion. Fire overtook the dry desert. Destruction reaped what life had sowed. Animals ran frantically just as the children and their mothers did. Life would now be filled with sorrow and poverty; poverty for everyone. The sky was dark, the sun was going down, the moon was peeking out, and Chase suddenly had a strong sensation flutter through him

Terra had told me once that our world would soon become like hers; now I know what she meant.


	2. Chapter 2 The Best Worst Day of My Life

Chaos filled the air. Terror shrieked into children's hearts. No one knew where and/or how the craters appeared; people would've figured they were meteorites or something, but there were none. No one saw it happen because of the fact that regular humans normally see in their dimension and powered people see in both dimensions, but I guess something caused the two to combine. Humans would now understand what we powered people had to deal with. Meaning we would now have to protect them along with ourselves, which we can barely protect as it is.

Stepping out onto the sandlot where our car was parked, a kid about 12 years old screamed in agony from the deep gash that was left in his leg by some sort of creature. River without hesitation rushed to the child's aid and healed. River also has another power, she can heal.

Creatures of all shapes and sizes started to unravel from the newly developed pits in the earth and terrorize humanity. One in particular, made its way towards us.

"Get behind us", I said to the kid as he ran off in the other direction, "River, you have to get him back here. He won't survive without us."

Preparing myself to fight I whipped out my twin blades of light, or so I thought. The creature slowly made its way towards us, as I frantically tried to make my swords reappear.

_POUNCE!_

The creature took a pounce at me, as I rolled to my right barely escaping. The creature came back for attack two and as I went to avoid his attack, I managed to trip over a strand of bob wire. While the creature was in midair, Chase kind of unconsciously reacted and formed a long one sided sword of light in his hand and single handedly slashed the creature head off. The creatures body rolled around frantically throwing its arms in every which direction. Finally after about a minute the rest of the creature's body died off.

"Wow? I didn't know I could do that."

"Neither did I", I said as I studied the intricate design on his sword. His sword was made of dark light, which made it a dark silver color. It had a black hilt, compared to the gold hilt I had. Both of our swords had some designs in them. One of the cool things about our powers was that we didn't have to carry around a swords or anything, we just form them at will.

"Hey wait up", River said losing her breath. The 12 year boy ran and ran. River then realized he wasn't just an ordinary kid, he was powered. Kids all across the world were coming out of hiding. They weren't afraid or ashamed of their powers anymore. River knew she still had to help him. Using her telekinesis, she focused on the kid and drug him back to her.

"Let me go!" the kid demanded.

"HEY! Listen to me, you have a power right?"

"Ya, i like turn into stuff I touch; now let me go!" he demanded again. River continuously argued with the kid, but it was no good.

"Whoa, River what happened to him", Chase and I both asked?

"He wouldn't listen", River said looking down at the kid now knocked out unconscious. Neither Chase nor I knew River had it even in her to hit someone yet alone a kid!

"You don't just go kicking the crap out of little kids!" Chase and I barked out.

"It's fine. I barely hit him", She said with a smirk. Chased and I both glared.

We made it to River's house since it was the closest to us. River made a bed for the kid, Chase cooked us all a mean bowl of cereal, and tried to get a hold of all of our parents but a good majority of the power lines were down. Our parents didn't know about our power now or previously, so they were probably sick worried about us not knowing that we could take care of ourselves better than they could.

"He you guys can I see your swords", River asked pondering something?

"Ummm…ok"

We formed our swords and showed River. She studied them thoroughly.

"You both use different types light." She concluded.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Chase uses a dark type of light and you use a light type of light."

"Huh?" Chased remarked.

"The only type of dark light I can think of is moonlight", River said. Last summer Terra had sent us all something. She sent Chase and I some cool weapons on which we were instructed not to use, that part didn't work out for us, and she sent River a lot of books and stuff for her to study up on, mainly on powers and weapon types.

"Sweet!" Chase said with a grin.

"Well, then what do I use", I asked?

"Well, since you and Chase both got your powers from the same source I can assume it's sun light."

"So wait", I said, "Does that mean I can only use my powers in the day?"

"And I can only use mine at night!" Chase yelled.

"Well you might be able to store inside yourself somehow, but I'm no completely sure", River replied.

"Huh….. Where am I", the sleepy kid said as he woke.

"Don't worry your safe now", River said as the boy freaked as he saw her, and not in a good way like a normal guy would.

"Hey, hey, hey it's okay kid we're here to help you", I said trying to calm the kid down.

"What's your name?" Chase asked.

"It's ….It's Zack", he said with trembling lips.

"It's ok you can hang with us", Chase said smiling the way he did when he used to smile at his little sister.

"Tomorrow I'm going to head out go look for our parents. Chase can you take care Zack? River leave Zach alone, please?" I asked partially sarcastic. The sarcastic part was towards River.

"No problem", Chase said.

"…" River grinned at me.

"Okay. G'night guys. See you all in the morning", I said in deep thought. We locked and blocked all the windows and doors so no creatures could get in. I was still curious as to how everything happened, like the craters, beasts, our powers (I didn't care so much about that one. Because… I mean we got powers!), and what Nate was up to.

_That night sleep…._

_Sleep was a blur as a dream came upon us all in our deep slumbers._


	3. Chapter 3 The Dreams

_River's Dream and POV. _

'The ground was cold, hard and made of stone. The only lighting was the small amount of daylight that shone through a cracked stain glass window and the small rays that beamed under the door. I didn't know where I was. The room I was in was bare, empty except for me. I tried to walk but I couldn't seem to move body. Was I paralyzed? No. Looking down, I realized my hands were bond by some strange devices, as were my feet.

Using the small amount of light I had, I tried to grasp a peek from under the door.

_SLAM!_

The door slammed its way open, harshly penetrating my face leaving a large gash across my left cheek. A man took hold of me, drug me to a chair, and then propped me up against it.

"Where is he!" he calmly asked.

"….."

"Where is HE?" He snapped.

No answer. In his frustration, he pulled a dagger out and just as he cocked his arm back to slash at me another man grabbed his wrist stopping him from leaving yet another scar across my face.

"Do not hurt her, she'll be -" was all the guy got to say as I spat in his face, rolled, tripped him and made my way for the open door crawling on my elbows and knees.

Seconds before my escape, the door slammed shut.

"You pesky little brat", the man who stood in my defense seconds ago yelled. I squirmed as he tried to get control over me. I managed to kick him to the wall with the soles of my shoes.

Then I heard an explosion in the background which seemed to have shaken the house, except the same sound seemed to keep repeating itself.'

_BANG, BANG, BANG!_

I woke with a sigh of relief to find that I wasn't captured, bound, or hurt. (Or so I thought). The loud noise seemed to continue itself even though I'd woken up from my dream already. Then I realized the pounding sound was coming from the front door. I walked out into the living room; the door with each pound it seemed to shake as if it were to fall off its hinges. I stood and stared as the door continues to shake. Suddenly something in the shadow jumped me, leveling me to the floor. Whoever or whatever had done this would soon realize their mistake.

_Chase's Dream and POV._

'I opened my eyes. I tried to move, but couldn't seeing that my wrist were tied and bound to a metal bar on the ceiling. I tilted my head forward to learn that I was about six feet from the ground. My feet were tied and shoeless. My body seemed very heavy. I started to sway myself around in circles, hoping to accomplish something. What you might ask, I have no I idea but it was better than hanging there hopelessly.

_FWANG, TING, TANG!_

Bullets burst open tiny holes in the walls rapidly, as I hung and squirmed. I would personally like to think now that I had a reason for swaying in circles. Because had I not I would probably be dead right now. Blood squirted on the window, which made me gag for a sec. A single bullet sliced through the wire which held me in the air, causing me to fall without my knowledge. My face slammed to the ground. Black. Everything was black. I knew something important was happening, but I couldn't see. It was starting to fade into a blur. Something was coming!'

_POUND, POUND, POUND!_

The sound of what sounded like fist pounding up against a door woke me up from my deep and frightful slumber. I crept out of bed and into the living room. The door continued to pound. Then I saw a shadow lurking behind me. I spun around and tackled it to the ground. Moments later I realized what I'd just done.

_Zack's Dream and POV._

'I was falling fast and heavy. I had no idea where I was or what was going on. The scenery blurred by as I realized what was happening. I closed my eyes tight as I formed my body into steel in the nick of time. Plummeting to what should've been my death. I sank into the water deeper and deeper by the second. I looked up and saw the sky disappear, as water took its place.

I tried to break free of the steel chain connected to the steel ball which held me prisoner to the bottom of the ocean floor.

I was trying to hold my breath, but I couldn't hold it too much longer. Too late. Water filled my iron lungs. I sat and waited for my time to come. What felt like hours passed by and I still hadn't died. I gulped and tried to breath once more but nothing happened.

A sigh of relief came over my body, as I realized I couldn't drown with Iron Lungs (or steel lungs in this case). I reached down once more to try to break the chain which bound me, but as I touched it I just melted away into my body as if I'd absorbed it or something.

_POUND, POUND, POUND!_

The noise sounded as though someone were whacking a tin can up against my steel head. The noise continued.'

Then I woke up with a gasp, as if it were the first breathe of my life. I pounding continued. It was coming from the front door. I snuck out of my cozy bed which that one girl had made me. Her name was something like River or something else way out there. I didn't like her too much. I'd only known her for not even a day and she seemed really mean, at least to me.

As I approached the living room, I saw two people wrestling. I couldn't decipher who the people were, but I caught a glimpse of one them. He or she had a nice fresh gash across their face. As they wrestled, the door pounded. I figured it wouldn't hurt to answer it. I neared the door as it shook violently. I unlocked the lock. I twisted the knob. The door flew open, shooting me across the room into the wall. I fell to the ground hopelessly as I passed out.

The last thing I heard was a yell from down the hall.

_Garret's (me) Dream and POV._

'I was crept beside a shed. The environment was orangish and cloudy. I knew I was on a mission but as soon as I took control over my dream, I suddenly didn't know what I was doing or why I was there. You know what I'm talking about right? When you're watching your dream but when you actually take control of yourself, your dumbfounded and are suddenly lost within your own dream.

I could hear rustling inside. I heard a door slam into something and then a groan. There was a stained glass window down at the base of the shed. I tried to look through it, but all I could see was my reflection in the glare of the sun. I stood up and walked around to the corner of the shed. There were two men guarding the door, while they talked to each other in some foreign language. I would've jumped them if it weren't for the giant dude that suddenly walked through the door.

He started to yell. Then there was ruckus. I was about to take my jump on the men, when suddenly there was an explosion. It sent me through the air; I landed flat on my back. As I picked myself up, I was continuously knocked down. Blood splattered all over me. The explosions continued on and on.'

I woke up not knowing what was going on. I sat up in my bed and wiped the sweat from my head. The only odd thing was that the sweat appeared red. As I looked more closely, I came to the conclusion that my whole shirt was soaked in blood.

"AWWWW!" I freaked out as I ripped my shirt off my back. Panicking I ran out of the room into the living room only to find a surprise.

In the living room awaited a beast, just like the ones that had attacked me last year. On the floor chase and River were wrestling and Zack lay on the floor by the hall unconscious.

I went to slay the monster when Chase went flying out the door and River yelled, "Don't kill it!"

"Don't kill it? Don't kill it? What do you mean 'don't kill it'?" I replied in confusion.

"Ya, don't kill it. It's not here to hurt us. It obviously just wanted a warm place to sleep", she said smiling.

I held my swords to it as it coward down. I wanted to kill, especially after what they'd down to last year. I looked at River then at the monster, which had a worried look on its face. River knew I wouldn't kill it, since she asked me not to. But hey, if your girlfriend wanted a freak monster as a pet would you let her have one?

Chase knocked out on the front lawn, Zack laying there unconscious in the hall, River with a new pet, and me with a grin across my face while I stared at the monster.


	4. Chapter 4 Night Raven

When I got up that morning, I remembered the regretful mistake I'd let happen last night; the monster. It was like a giant lizard with a scorpion tail like thing. I was approximately 6 feet long and stood a whole foot tall. It had razor sharp claws and teeth. It was covered in dark shiny metallic scales. It also had two small little fin like things on top of its head. In reality I had to agree with River, it was pretty cute. It kind of reminded of the Night Raven from '_How to train your Dragon'_. That's it! I'd found its name. Night Raven.

"_Night Raven."_ I said firmly.

"What", River asked?

"If we're keeping it, then we're naming it _Night Raven_", I replied.

"Couldn't you choose a better name", Chase asked rubbing the bruise on his arm that River had given when she threw him out the door?

"Ya", Zack just had to add.

"Trust me. It's the right name", I said in confidence.

"Hmmm. _Night Raven,_ I guess its catchy name; fine", River said in accordance.

"Ummm, thanks but I wasn't really looking for anyone's approval", I said.

River glared at me sternly. I looked back and she was still glaring.

"Okay. I'm sorry. It was just a joke", I tried to reassure her.

She continued to Glare, but she eventually eased up.

"Alright, I'm going to go search for our parents. I'll be back by sunset", I said as I started to walk out the door.

"Oooh wait for me!" Zack yelled from his room.

"Ummm. I don't think it's the best idea for anyone to come, sorry", I said trying to cheer him up.

"Oh. Okay", he said sadly.

As I started to walk down what used to be a street, I noticed something trailing behind me. As I turned around sharply, I noticed _Night Raven _following me and now trying to hide behind a pole, which didn't hide him at all.

'_Stupid beast', _I thought to myself.

The more I walked it continued to follow me.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" I yelled at it. It looked at me with its green eyes, turned around, and crawled away.

I walked on and on. I finally made it to Chase's house. As I started to enter I heard a swift noise behind me. I slipped out my dual light swords, prepared for anything but nothing happened. I crept onward. Something was wrong, really wrong. There was an eerie silence. I walked and boards creaked. I cautiously checked two front rooms, but I had a feeling what I was really sensing a little further into the house. You know the feeling when you feel as though something really bad is about the happen and then your stomach starts to turn, well I had it.

Another swift move across the hall, this time I caught a glimpse of it and pursued it. Trapped at the end of the hall, I lunged at it with my swords. As my swords came cross threaded to its neck, I halted myself realizing what and who it was.

"_Night Raven, _what are you doing here", I exclaimed in a whisper!

He responded with a low growl, trying to point upward with his head. It took me a little time to interpret what he was trying to say, but then I realized. Monsters could sense each other better than we could sense them.

With little time to react I heard the roof rumble lightly. Without hesitation, I did a dodge roll just in time to avoid the Wyvern which just crashed through ceiling. The Wyvern was a dragon like creature which could fly and had little dorsal fins all over its body. Its head was shaped like an arrow head. Then something else hit me, the sand wyvern's tail which sent me pile driving through the walls of the house. It came at me like a semi-truck with no brakes. I rolled out of the way once more. The Wyvern Crashed and rolled, creating and even bigger whole on the side of the house than I did. One of my only thoughts, besides to kill this giant creature, was _'I sure hope Chase's parents don't get mad at me! _

At that moment with the Wyvern on the ground, I took shot. I ran straight for its head and slashed at it violently. I was sure glad River wasn't with this time so she couldn't ask me not to kill the giant Wyvern which would soon kill me if I didn't kill it. Leaving gashes across its face, I saw it getting up and rolled beneath it hoping it wouldn't notice me or sit on me. It roared violently. It was a rather fearsome roar, which sent chills down my back.

As the Wyvern looked all around for its prey, me, I suddenly got an idea. Where would its most vulnerable spot be? On its belly! I forcefully lunged my twin swords through the belly of the wyvern. I ran out and yelled a tiresome yell of victory, but that's only because I hadn't been paying attention to the Wyvern which I'd just attempted to kill charged at me in anger and hunger.

I ran and ran, with no place to turn, since I'd run straight for the desert. I turned around quickly with my swords pushing out away from me, when suddenly I was lifted into the air. I looked on my shoulders, and found claws clenching onto me. I would've struggled free of 'whatever-had-me's 'grip, but the Wyvern was hot on our tail. I couldn't manage to form a sword or anything and the Wyvern had just taken flight. As it approached me and my assumed rescuer, it tried to gulp down my legs in a snatch of its teeth. Barely missing, I yelled at who/whatever had me to pick up the pace. I managed to look up as the sky turned to dark and noticed dark metallic scaly wings. No wonder I couldn't form my swords any more, the sun had gone down. Just then I noticed someone running on the ground beneath the Wyvern, as a spear suddenly appeared in his hand. The Wyvern was too high for him to throw at, so a another person ran behind him and forced the spear upward into the Wyverns belly, which brought him down like rocket free falling with no stop.

The Wyvern crashed to the distorted earth. Suddenly I started to descend, but I wasn't falling. The people, whom I'd guessed right to myself, were Chase and River. As I approached them, River approached me and slapped me.

"YOU IDIOT!" "You nearly got yourself killed", River said as she started to choke up. Her eyes turned red and glassy. For some reason I felt like I'd heard this somewhere else before (Terra).

"Thanks", I said to Chase and River happily.

"Anytime, cuz. Anytime", Chase said checking out his spear in awe.

I'd finally taken the time to look back and see what was that had saved me. To my surprise it was _NIGHT RAVEN!_ How I asked myself repeatedly.

"Congratulations, your very own Mini Wyvern", River said laughing. She was right! I hadn't noticed the wings hidden on its side, nor had I noticed the nasty gash across Rivers face.

"Wow. River, what happened to your face?"

"Huh?" she felt it realizing the truth. "I don't know", she said in confusion and thought.

"Thanks, boy", I said in acceptance of him. He made a funny howl that made us all laugh.

"They managed to kill a Sand Wyvern", a man said with a pesky little voice.

"Impressive", Nate said, "I guess I'll have to pay them a visit."

"They are in pursuit of their parents", the other man said.

"Then I guess we'll pay them a visit first", he said with a chuckle.


	5. Chapter 5 The Assassin

Night Raven flew us home that night and morning came quick. I woke up to an annoying noise I hadn't heard since my little cousins came over last year.

"Hey, get up, get up! Let's go! Or we'll miss it", Zack said excitedly, jumping up and down.

"What are you talking about? Knock it off, go away", I said trying to catch up on the sleep I'd been losing for the past week.

"My sister's birthday! Hurry up, let's go!" Zack continued. He continued this till we all got up and finally gave in to take him and pawn him off drop him off with his parents and sister.

As we walked, thoughts of how our world had come this came to me. I mean like, how the giant craters appeared and where the creatures and beast came from and stuff like that. We saw families walking the streets, looking for food. The world had dove into a worldwide poverty in a day. Zack continued to lead the way to his house.

"Look there it is! That's my house!" Zack said enthusiastically.

"Well, here we go", River said.

"Let's make it quick", Chase said in annoyance of Zack for disturbing his precious sleep.

"K, let me go in first you guys. I wanna surprise my family. I'll signal you guys or something when you can come in", Zack said as his voice rattled with excitement.

What seemed like hours, really only about a half-hour, drained our patience.

"I'm going in", I said.

"But he said to wait"

"I don't know about you but i can't wait anymore", I said sternly.

I marched right up to the door and hesitated to turn the knob. I was starting to wonder whether it was a good idea to enter or not. I could sense something was wrong. I turned the knob and quietly entered the nicely decorated house. It hadn't occurred to me, besides now, that this was one of the only houses still standing in the neighborhood. I could hear something behind, so I quickly spun around.

It was Zack, except it was an Iron Zack which seemed to be charging straight at me. I rolled out of the way, leaving half way stuck in the wall.

"You killed her!" He said swinging his iron fist at me.

"What are you talking about, I didn't kill anyone", I responded in defense.

"You killed my sister!" He said as he tackled me to the floor in anger. His fist flew towards my face. I rolled my head over as far I could to avoid his hits. Pinned to the floor I couldn't get my arms free to use my light swords. He continued to pound.

Moments later the floor caved in. I slipped from under Zack's weight, which would've crushed me. We fell to the basement floor with a loud crash.

_CRASH! _

"What was that", Chase asked as River had already made her way inside?

River caught a glimpse of Zack and I fighting, before she joined her own fight. I had my dual light swords and Zack had his Iron arms. A man dressed in tattered clothes, with a black robe. He also had a giant black and red Scythe.

The man swung at River fearlessly. She jumped over his swipes and gained control over several lamps to fight back with. When River fought back, she looked as though she practice fighting since she had nothing in her hands, but if you looked a little ways away you'd realize fought telekinesis. River stood about 10 feet away from where her actual battle was. She swung the lamps frantically back at her attacker.

I did a spin slash towards Zack, barely missing his head. Zack countered my attack by trying to uppercut me in the stomach. I stepped aside slyly and pursued him with a lung. I hit his arm and sparks flew. My attack seemed to have no effect on him. I landed several other hits on him, but they just sparked and bounced off.

_How am I supposed to beat an Iron Man, with a sword?_

I ran and tackled him, or at least attempted to tackle him. I bounced right back off his iron chest with a headache. I stumbled back away out of range of his swings. I didn't know what was going on for a second, but I suddenly felt empowered even more. I swung back once more and as I swung I noticed the edge of my blade glowed red. My sword grazed Zack's arm, peeling a sliced of iron off. It slid through smoothly, like a knife slicing through butter.

"ARGHHHH", he screamed in agony. I took another look at my sword to realize that not only did I have control over light, but also heat!

He came back at me knocking me on my back, losing grip of my swords. I swiftly jumped off my back and dove backwards missing his kick which would've been bone crushing to my leg. I didn't quite know how to work this secondary new power of mine, but I held out my arm and shot out a small ball of fire at him. It exploded on his face, knocking him down. Zack laid there unconscious. I still didn't know what Zack was talking about.

I climbed up the large whole in the ceiling. I walked into the kitchen, to find who I assumed was Zack's sister dead. My jaw dropped, in disbelief. Who would do this to girl? _Nate._ I looked back at the man in the black robe fighting River suddenly vanish in a cloud of darkness.

River lunged her arm forward, lunging the lamp towards the dark man. Her movements looked as if she were playing a hand motioned simulated game. Suddenly the man in the robe appeared behind.

_Where is Chase? He should've been here now_ , River thought to herself. The next Thing River realized was that her attacker wasn't there anymore. She suddenly fell to the ground, by the fatal kick of the man in the robe. She tried to pick herself up but the pain seemed to be excruciating. The man's Scythe disintegrated in small cloud off darkness.

I managed to take a peek outside, only find Chase doing a fairly decent job at fending off several squads of _Ganguards. _The man in the black robe seemed as if he were going to flip off his hood, but then he suddenly turned his attention to me. His Scythe reformed out of a cloud of darkness. He charged at me then vanished. I stopped dead in my tracks, quickly rolled back and formed my swords. Just as planned he appeared directly in front of me. I slashed at him knocking him to the floor. I soared through the air and as I prepared to pierce my sword through his side, he vanished.

We continued to fight on and on. I quickly learned his techniques, as he did mine.

"Well, well your quite the fighter", she chuckled. Wait, what? He's a girl! I mean she's a girl!

"You're a girl", I said trying not to act surprised. Then a guard came in and said, "General, we have what we need."

"Aww, I was just getting started with you. I guess I'll finish you off another time", she said with a grin as she vanished before my eyes.

As the girl in the black robe appeared outside and passed by chase, she said I a lovely soft voice to Chase "Don't follow me, _please?_ I prefer to keep _you_ alive." Chase wanted to pursue her, I could tell, but was it for the right reason? By the sound of her voice, she sounded to be about 17 years old or so and obviously she was an assassin.

I ran to River's side, to make sure she was alright. Unconscious and out-cold, but at least she was alive. Next I went to see Zack, but he was gone. Chase entered the house with a few things in his hands.

"Chase, are you alright?" I asked. He dropped a pile of stuff on the floor. I started to dig through it then I realized these were all things that belonged Chase's parents. I looked at Chase, then at the stuff on the floor again only to realize what had happened.

"Your parents are-" , was all I got to say before I was interrupted.

"BABY CHICKENS!" Chase interrupted me pointing at the picture on the wall. (I assumed he liked baby chickens.)

"What!"

"Oh, nothing. Sorry."

"Let's take River home, Chase", I said.

He nodded through his silence in agreement. I could tell he was in deep thought. Knowing Chase, it was probably about that girl in the black robe and what she'd said. Now that I thought about it, why didn't he follow? I mean, on a normal basis neither one of those would've stopped him: help stop a criminal or chase a girl who obviously liked him.


	6. Chapter 6 TCC

River woke up with a freezing ice pack on her back where she had taken a hit. Chase finally decided to break the silence by slamming his cup of root beer against the table.

"Where am I supposed to even start looking", Chase exclaimed!

"Don't worry Chase, we'll figure something out", I said trying to assure him.

"They're going to go for our parents next", River moaned out in the midst of her stretch.

"True. That's where we should look next. Well the best place probably to start looking will be my house; because apparently River's parents aren't home, Chase's parents were kidnapped or parent napped, and Zack's out of the scene for now", I concluded.

"Easy for you to say, cause' then we'd be saving your family. I don't care what you guys do, but I've gotta save my parents!" Chase yelled as tears rolled down his face.

"Chase, It's only logical that we search there first and that we all stick together", River snapped at him! Chase simply glared at her, and then marched out the door.

"You can either join me or not", he said simply. River and I looked at each other in sorrow and let him go on his own way. Whether or not this was a temporary or a permanent departure, I had no idea. All I knew was that he chose his path and we chose ours.

"We should get going too", River said softly.

We walked through the neighborhood in thought of what would become of the rest of the world, Chase, Zack, and all of our parents. Then I thought about my powers; out of all the people in the world, why me? Not that I didn't like my powers or anything, but of all people me? I guess all I could do about that was be thankful.

As River and I walked, I suddenly remembered my dream.

"Hey River, you remember the other night when we all woke up and you and Chase were wrestling -" was all I said before she pleaded not guilty.

"Hey, I didn't do that on purpose, i just reacted and"

"Hey calm down. I wasn't even getting anywhere near there, what are you guilty or something?" I asked sarcastically.

"No I thought you were just going to…never mind just go on with your story", she said changing the topic back. She always had a way of taking someone's mind of a topic, when she felt like she was being accused.

"Well anyway, I had a weird dream and when I woke up I was wearing a shirt full of blood. It kinda freaked me out, so I kept quiet about it for a bit."

"I was in a room, captured. It was dark and cold and the only light came through the crack at the bottom of the door and through a stained glass window, which was cracked. Then a man came in and wacked the door against my face and drug me out and put me against a chair and yelled at me asking _'Where is HE!' _repeatedly. And then there was a loud repeated explosion and then I woke up, but when I woke up I still had the gash on my face and I still do", River said in shakily tone.

"I head repeated explosions in mine too, except blood flew onto my t-shirt and I woke up with a blood soaked t-shirt", I added, "I just didn't know if I was the only that had a weird dream."

"Garret, I really care about my parents, but I just mostly want to make sure my little sister's okay. Promise me you'll protect her, and watch over her if anything happens to me?" She asked as if they were her last words.

"River, you're not going anywhere and nothing's going to happen to either one of you! I'll protect you; and your sister. Trust me." I said in fear. I knew that by me saying those encouraging, brave words I'd just raised her level of expectancy of me. I'd just made a promise, I wasn't sure I couldn't keep.

As we approached the house, it got very, very quiet. Too quiet.

"Is there anyone here?" I asked River.

"What do you think I suddenly got a new power, where I can tell where people are and stuff?" River said. I wanted to say something smart like '_Ummm…ya?' _or '_Duh!'_, but I figured now wasn't the time.

"That's not what meant."

"Well you always have way of expecting me to just do things like that all the time." River said.

"That's because they most always work", I said studying the surroundings of my house.

"And you just expect me to sense the area just because I have tele, I mean Pyschokinesis?"

"Why do you hate that word so much?" I asked.

"What word?"

"Telekinesis", I simply added.

"Because…HEY DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" She barked as a fine, paper thin razor barely nicked her ear.

"Get down!" I yelled.

"Really, what was your second choice?"

"Leave you here", I said without thought. Moments later I realized what'd I'd just said. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT! I'M SORRY!" I tried to grab her attention.

River ran toward a squad a Ganguards. She weaved in and out of them and when she'd made it through willed them through the air. Since last year we'd all grown into some stylish fighting skills; especially River since she'd always had the same power.

I tailed right behind River, and summoned my light. The only thing different about this summoning, was instead of a sword, a pair of Chain Whips, A long chain with a blade at the end which seemed to cut the air itself, formed. The chain was light silver, and with each link two sharp points peered out to the next link, one from each side.

As the Ganguards moved down the hill on River's will, I leaped in the air, just like the way I used to when I had my original power. I spun the chain whips around, mutilating the squad of Ganguards from the waist up. In a short period I'd finally caught up with River.

"River, I didn't mean it like that. I was being sarcastic", I pleaded with her.

"…..", she glared at me without a word.

We fought continuously for what seemed like hours. Then a single snap of a finger ended it all.

"Bravo, bravo, you've finally triggered the trap. Do you know how long I've been waiting for this? But Nooooo, you just had to get drop of Zack, by who is doing very well at the moment. But I guess you only stalled our mission by about a day or so. And oh! Chase seems to be on very good terms with Amy", My ex-best friend chuckled out. River and I tried to move but our movements were slow-mo.

"And if you're wondering why you can't move, it's because of this new little toy of mine. I call T.C.C. for Time Continuum Control. I can stop wherever and whatever I want with it", Nate continued.

"Where's Zack?" River and I Asked.

"Oh he's fine. After our first orientation, he really has some bad feeling for you Garret." Nate said.

My chains flew out the area in which time was slowed for a sec. Then I realized its weakness.

"Huh wear am I?" I asked, "And where's River!" I looked around the best I could and only found Chase asleep on a table. I didn't recognize the area.

"Your safe now", a teenage girl said as she giggled away.

"Amy", I called out.

The girl stopped in her tracks, turned around, and headed my way. I was bound my some type of wire on my wrist and ankles. She suddenly vanished into a cloud of darkness, and reappeared in front me with her hand at my throat as a pair Saberguards opened the door.

I took one glance into her eyes and smiled and before the Saberguards clanged my head against the metal door I noticed Chase was gone. Or hidden?


	7. Chapter 7 Black Matter

"River", I yelled repeatedly as I thrashed around trying to break free of the Saberguards grip, even though I was still bound by wire. Then they continued to carry me a hooded cloth covered my head. I couldn't see.

Moments later they, threw me on the ground and unhooded me. I wiggled my way to the door, just in time to hear River scream. I rolled around and thrashed in anger. I promised I'd protect River. I had to protect, promise or not; girlfriend or not.

I looked for anything which could've helped me break free of whatever was binding my wrist and ankles. The floor was cold and hard; stone. There were no windows or light seeping from anywhere, but the room seemed to be fairly lit. It was a bare room, probably for storage or something.

I continued to search my thoughts for an answer. Nothing came, I sat for hours helplessly. Then it happened, a rattle. The whole room shook violently. A crack shot across the ceiling. Chips of cement and stone started to fall I didn't know which way to crawl. The ceiling started to shatter by the chunks now. Sun light blasted through the ceiling, as wings beat the air around. I couldn't see clearly at first, but as my eyes adjusted to the light I realized there was still hope to save River.

Night Raven landed on the edges of the walls, for he was too large to fit in the small room I which I was being held captive.

"GYAOOOOO!" Night Raven squawked in joy with what looked like a smile. I smiled back.

"Can you get me out of these?" I asked Night Raven. He squawked a response. Night Raven started foaming at the mouth, and coincidentally his drool dripped. I looked down as the chains started to melt away.

"Huh? Acid drool?" I asked myself.

"Uh, ya. Every wyvern has that ability", Nate said in boredom as we neared our escape. I quickly backed up.

"What do you want", I asked?

"For you to die, but that's obviously not going to happen on its own; now is it", he said vanished into a cloud of darkness. I rolled to the left expecting him to appear from behind. Nothing happened. An eerie noise traveled through the air. I couldn't see where it was coming from, but as I turned around in search for it, a giant ball of black energy matter was whirled at. I ducked as fast as I could. I traced back the path to where the energy ball had come from and there a found a small trial of black darkness fume lingering. The path of fumes continued to travel.

Then it hit me, literally. A ball of black energy matter smacked me on the arm; it sent me sliding on the ground. I took a peek at my arm only to realize that the black energy was slowly eating away at my arm. _' Awwww' _I shrieked in my head. My facial expression suddenly jumped from bravery to fear.

"Oh ya, the black matter has a tendency to eat away anything it touches, so I wouldn't mess with it any more if I were you." Nate said out of nowhere. I was still having a hard time track him. My vision started to blur a bit.

I focused on the fumes of darkness. Soon I realized they were headed right for me. I summoned a sword of light and swung in a timingly manner. Nate Reappeared on the ground. He quickly vanished back into the air and reappeared with two large black matter energy balls. He hurled them at me. I split the first one with my sword. Then I willed the light of my sword into a giant ball of light. I jumped and glided through the air, hurling my ball of light at Nate's ball of darkness.

The two energy forces met, forming a calamity. The two energies became unstable; though they stayed there for a few second as if they were fighting or something. Now the whole building started to shake, and with that Night Raven prepared himself for flight. His wings flapped violently, as he lifted himself into the air. I ran avoiding flares and sparks of energy and barely snagged ahold of Night Ravens foot.

I'd personally figured that the two energy balls would've neutralized each other's power powers, but obviously they had the exact opposite effect. Looking back, Nate had already fled the scene as I did. Well I sure didn't want be around to see what happened next up close.

The energy forces started to circle each other, then suddenly the clashed into one. Everything was still for a sec, then out of nowhere a blast exploded, destroying the whole area.

"RIVER!" I yelled.

"What", a voice moaned from above Night Raven. I quickly looked up to see a girls face; I wanted to believe it was River but my vision started to blur even more as the Black Matter dissolved my body. It hadn't gotten very far; it was still only at my arm.

"River, I'm s…sorr..y", I said as my life continually drained out of me. I slowly fainted away. I tried to hold onto reality, but I continually lost my grip on it. The last thing I remember was a girl's voice whispering to me, "She's okay." The voice was soothing.

I felt my body free falling; then a sudden jerk. At that point I'd completely lost all consciousness.

"And then when my parents found out they abandoned me", an unfamiliar voice said.

"But why would they abandon you just because of that", I asked looking around to find no one in the room. I was in a bed. My arm was wrapped. I could still see a trace of Black Matter Creep up my arm as it made its way deeper into my body.

"Huh? Oh you're awake finally", the invisible voice said, "How much did you hear?"

"Not much. Where am I", I asked looking around frantically, "And where are you?"

"Oh right. Sorry", a girls voice said as she appeared out of a vapor of darkness, "I'm Amy. I saved you guys."

"You guys? And where did you get that power?" I questioned.

"Yeah, you, your wyvern, and a girl", She said as if she were avoiding my question.

"And your power?" I asked again.

"I'll be right back", Amy said as she vanished on her way out the door.

"Wait!" I yelled out, but I was a second too late. She had the same power as Nate which gave me reason to believe she was helping him somehow.

I rolled myself off the table onto my hands and knees. I picked myself up and crept to the door and put my ear to it.

"Amy, we don't have time", a man said sternly.

"Well buy me some. I'm not leaving them helpless. Plus they might be able to lead me to their friend", Amy said with a quiet giggle.

"Is that him", the man said pointing my way. I ran for the bed. Well at least I knew she wasn't here to hurt us, or maybe I was supposed to hear that! Maybe she's tricking me! Thoughts raced through my head. Amy walked into the room. "Get under the bed! Quick, do it or you'll die!" She said to me.

Without hesitation I moved my body under the bed. The pain in my shoulder shrieked, but I but my lip to suppress the yell. I couldn't tell what was going on, but I heard a bunch of ruckus. Then someone came into the room where I was, they walked in and right out. I stayed hidden.

"No matter what happens, stay here. No matter what you hear, Kay?" River said as I nodded my head from beneath the bed. Then the worst thing happened that I could think of.

"NOOOO! NOOO!" River's voice roared out. She was definitely put up a fight. I immediately ran for the door. I grabbed the knob, and ran straight into the door. It was locked. River thrashed and freaked out. She was wounded also, and obviously couldn't take care of herself. I was just as helpless as she was. I watched in agony as River was taken away against her and my will.

Suddenly I couldn't move. I was starting to black out again. I took a last glance down at my arm as I saw the Black Matter slowly creep its way onto my chest.


	8. Chapter 8 Amy and Ralin

The pain ached ferociously. I looked at my arm; it still looked normal. I guess I didn't quite understand how the Black Matter worked, all I knew was that it ate away anything it touched; like me.

I looked around the room, as I awoke on the hard wood floor, under the bed. I crawled out, stealthily. _'Huh, RIVER!' _I thought to myself as I moved towards the door. As I grabbed the door knob, coincidentally the door flew open; whacking me on the head, sending me to the ground.

"Oh sorry!" Amy's voice said as she studied the Black Matter on my arm and chest.

"Stand still; I don't know if this'll work, but I have to try", Amy said in concern. She held out arms above my chest sideways as though she were pushing something. She started to sweat; her muscles in her arms were at max capacity.

I suddenly felt a jerk in my body. I looked down in fear, not knowing what she was doing. The Black Matter was slowly but surely creeping off and out of my chest and back into my arm; it creeped down my shoulder and back to its starting point. I looked back up at Amy, as my body regenerated itself.

"What did you… how did you?" I asked in a joyful surprise.

"I absorb powers and whatever I absorb I can use at my will", Amy muttered.

"Why did you accept?" I asked in concern for her now.

"It was really the only way for me to survive. In a matter of weeks, Nate taught and trained us personally. He saved us. He lent me his power under the condition that I promised to work for him. He'd already done so much for us, I figured it was the least I could do. My brother accepted out of hesitation, because of me", Amy cried out, "We didn't know what he was doing or going to have us do, until our first mission came." She started to sob.

I suddenly had a flash back of how she hesitated in our fight and then left.

"But the first mission wasn't the last. Every night I think about their faces, their last facial expression of fear they left me and my brother. I've killed more people than you can imagine, Garret. I'm sorry. Your friend, you called River, was my next mission and I've heard of you before, so I simply told Nate you'd gotten in my way", Amy continued through her sorrowful, tears and grief, "I don't want to do it anymore, Garret."

"Well….wow! Ummm… I should probably set out to go look for Chase", I said taking in the vast amount of info that'd had been poured into my head.

"No need; I already know where he is", Amy said as her voice brightened up.

"Really? Well, where is he?" I asked

"Nate's sending another assassin for him", She said in a happy voice, which really puzzled me.

"WHAT! HOW CAN YOU SOUND HAPPY ABOUT THAT!" I roared out.

"Oh, cuz they sent the newest recruit. Chase should be able to handle him; I mean he's only like 12 or something", Amy chuckled out.

"Zack!", I said softly.

"Ya, that's him, you know him", Amy asked?

"Ya, He kinda has a beef with me now because of something Nate told him", I said.

"Actually, Nate didn't tell him anything; I did." Amy sputtered out. "It was part of my mission."

"What did you tell him?" I asked.

"Well, just a few things like how you killed his sister, you were also responsible for his parent's death last year, and how you were trying to kidnap him. Anyone want cookies?" Amy said quickly.

"So it was you", I chuckled as the door banged loudly. Amy looked confused of how I knew; I didn't, I just knew it'd get her worried.

I walked to answer the door, but was stopped by Amy, "No, I'll get you hide." I hide just around the corner and picked up on Amy's and another man's conversation.

"You've got until sundown", the man said.

"You said you'd buy me time. This is not time, Ralin; this is…is death sentence. You know we can't escape in only 2 hours! Ralin?" Amy tried to whisper.

"You're already breaking your oath. Stay and fight; let them die", the man said in monotone sternly.

"Ralin, how could you say that?" Amy yelled out.

"You did not take your chance of escape, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. Just know you brought this upon yourself." The man stated.

"Ralin, you're under his spell, his control. What has he done to you? Where are you; come back to your senses, Ralin. Please?" Amy pleaded as she started to back up. Her coat of darkness and evil, formed on her. Her hood propped itself on her head. She held out her hand, summoning her Scythe.

"Ralin, you don't have to do this. I'm only going to ask you once, Please leave?" Amy said sucking up her tears.

The man, named Ralin, suddenly had a giant Scythe also. A black robe was created around him also. Amy lurched forward with her Scythe and swung. Ralin blocked it with the hilt of his Scythe. He drove his hilt into Amy's thigh, and then slashed at her as she fell.

At that, I jumped in. I formed my sword, blocking Ralin's attack. I swung to the left and then to the upper right in on swift movement. Amy joined the fight attacking from the back. She swiped in a full circular motion, as Ralin counteracted her attack with a block and a blow to the knee. He jumped above her spring loaded his arms to lash down. I soared through the air right behind him, slitting the part of the robe near his stomach.

Instead of unleashing, his swipe of fury upon Amy, he went horizontal, in midair, doing a full 360 degree swipe. His Scythe nearly gutted me, as I had not expected that. Blood drizzled out of my stomach; he'd barley cut me. In the midst of his helicopter blades swirl, Amy took one fist of darkness to his stomach.

"Pathetic, you should know darkness can't hurt darkness", he chuckled out as he picked himself up off the ground. Amy suddenly vanished and reappeared with her elbow in Ralin's face, or what was supposed to be Ralin's face but turned out to be a mist of darkness.

Ralin reappeared through the darkness, driving his knee to her back, just as she'd done with River. Amy's Scythe and robe vanished.

"Your sister", was all I said before Ralin attacked me again.

"She made her choice", he said. As he charged at me, his robe disintegrated and his Scythe vanished. He swung as though he had something to swing; as he swung a sword of light appeared in his hand, just like mine. My face lit up in confusion.

He swung at me violently, as I lunged in out attacking and defending. We dueled continuously, every move I made he saw coming somehow. Then I got an idea. Just as Ralin leaped through the air, I let my sword vanish back to light. Ralin's sword of light vanished, as I stood there. I side stepped as Ralin took a heavy fall to the ground.

I formed my sword once more, as did Ralin. He came at me again and once more I let my sword vanish back into light. His sword vanished again also. Now I was sure my plan would work. In the midst of Ralin's empty swing, I took an uppercut into his ribs. His eyes flashed wide open. Blood shot out of his mouth, as he heaved for breathe.

'_IMPOSSIBLE!' Ralin thought to himself. _

"You have two major weaknesses: 1. you can only use the moves your opponent has or is using 2. You can't use your power unless your opponent is using his or hers power", I concluded bringing my knee into his back twice. He fell off his hands and knees back to the floor. "That's for River and Amy", I said with a sigh of relief.

"Mirror move never fails", he choked out as more blood poured out of his mouth.

"News flash, it just did", I said as I drug him into the dark basement. I tied his wrist to a sturdy iron bar which hung from the ceiling and bound his ankles with wire. I assumed that this basement used to be someone's workout room, by all the workout equipment. I chuckled at my own sarcastic conclusion.

I ran upstairs to check on River, I mean Amy. River's cry from last night echoed in my head all day. I carried Amy to the nearest, grabbed a few pillows and blankets for her, and then paced around the house studying all that'd happened over the past week.

Chase was out somewhere being hunted by an assassin, River was captured (again), and Amy was knocked out, a traitor, and an assassin. Oh ya I forgot ad Zack was being trained to hate and kill me. Life's good I guess, I mean I've had it worse before.


	9. Chapter 9 The Man In the Sand

Quiet. The sound of a motionless desert followed Chase's every step. It'd been a few days now and still no lead. Twigs and bristle snapped in the background, as creatures ran and hid to maintain their survival. As he walked, he muttered to himself repeatedly as if he were trying to soothe his anger. It was about mid-day. As Chase walked he heard something.

'_Chase' _a voice echoed in a creepy tone. Chase summoned his sword and swiped behind him immediately. Nothing there. A bit creeped out, Chase continued to walk.

'_Chase, I can help you'_ the voice whispered. Chase took his blade swung frantically in a figure eight motion.

"Wh…where are you? Wh…who are?" Chase Barked as he started to freak out. Chase gripped his sword sternly and kept a keen eye open.

'_Trust me'_ the voice whispered once more. This time Chase tracked the direction of the voice. Chase knelt down and stuck his ear to the ground. Moments later, Chase was sand blasted through the air.

As Chase picked himself up, he found a pile of sand shifting and morphing into the shape of a man. Chase stood there stunned and motionless. As the sand continued to build up, Chase found the nerve to back up. His sword still tight in his grip was ready when he was.

A man of sand stood in front of Chase. Chased held out his sword, tip pointed to the man.

"Who are you and what do you want", Chase questioned?

"_I nee_d your help", the man said as his voice change from creepy to manly.

"Who are you?"

"That's not important", the man said. The voice rang in chase's head as a familiar one; Chase just couldn't put his finger on it though.

"Okay then, what do you want?" Chase asked as he circled the man now.

"I was sent to kill you", the man said as Chase lunged his sword through the man's stomach. The man stood there in disbelief.

"Who sent you?" Chase yelled to the man.

"Nate", the man said. At that Chase twisted his sword inside the man's stomach of sand and tore it out of the man's right side of his stomach. Sand poured out of the man's side.

The man stretched out his hand, sandblasting Chase back about 10 feet. Chase gathered himself together.

"But I want you to join my team", the man said.

"I'd never join Nate's team!" Chase snapped out.

"I don't want you to join Nate's team; I want you to join mine."

"But you just said you work for Nate. So you're turning against Nate?" Chase asked.

"Kinda. You see you and I both have two common enemies." The man spoke out.

"And those are?"

"Nate kidnapped your parents, I work for Nate; meaning through me I can get you to Nate and your parents." The man persuaded.

"And who's the other enemy?" Chase said.

"Garret."

"GARRET?" Chase asked in shock.

"He's not as innocent as you know. He let your parents get kidnapped. He let you go alone, because he doesn't care. He's selfish; he only wanted to save his parents! He let my sister die!" the man pointed out. A tear of anger flowed out of Chase's eye. Chase wanted to fight it, but he felt somehow as though the man were right.

"Zack", Chase muttered out.

"You caught me", Zack said softly with a chuckle, "We both have someone we want that we can give each other. I want Garret, you want Nate, your parents, and may I say Amy?"

"Who's Amy", Chased asked as he realized who it was. His face lit up slightly.

"Aww, so you do have feelings for her?" Zack said.

"Feelings? I saw her once. I don't even know her", Chase defended, "How did you get so tall and old?"

"T.C.C., Nate used it to teach me how to use my powers, to mature me, get me older, and grow." Zack said with a smile.

"Well how do we do this?" Chase asked.

"Well, first things first, I must show -" Zack said.

"Chase!" I yelled as Amy and I came stumbling over the hill.

"Well, well I see we have company" Zack grinned out.

* * *

As we approached a man of sand and Chase, who was knocked on the ground, I summoned my sword. I went directly for the man of sand. In my approach, Chase sword met with mine. He swung and slashed at me a couple times.

"Chase, what are you doing?" I said as the hilt of our sword locked each other. I didn't have much of a choice, but I took my elbow to Chase's face, stunning him for a couple minutes.

Amy ran for the sandman, but was sandblasted back. I caught Amy just in time, as her head would've smack flat on a jagged boulder. I ran for the sand guy next. He shot blasts of sand at me, while I ducked dodged, and rolled. Nearing the man I summoned my dual swords, scissor cutting him across the stomach.

The man looked at me and shook his head as if I were 5 years old. He sand blasted me away what felt like 30 feet. His body disintegrated in the wind and reappeared hovering over me. He took one glance down as his body morphed into several small tornadoes of sand spiraling each other. I got up and looked up as the spiraling tornadoes of sand arched from their tops and came down on me. They sandblasted, which hurt like heck, then while I was down on the ground, shoved their way into me.

My lungs were filled with pounds of sand; I couldn't breathe. I tried to roll over to get the sand of me, but the weight of the sand held me down. I sat the choking on sand to death. At that, Amy grabbed ahold of the man's ankle. Her body started to dissolve and mineralize into sand. She held out her hand and sandblasted the man away.

"Garret, hold on and trust me", she said to me, "Like you have a choice."

She pointed her right hand and shoved it down my throat, as if she wanted to steal my heart; but that's not heart she wanted to steal away. Her hand met with the sand and immediately made its way into her body of sand. I could feel the sand rush through my body. It was almost too late; my vision was starting to go blurry and I was out of oxygen.

_GASP!_

"HUH! HUH! (Gasp!) (Heave for air!)" Was the only noise that came from me. I pointed to the man of sand, signaling to her that I'd manage. I picked up myself and tried to moisten my mouth with as much saliva as possible, mine of course. Chase was just coming back to his senses also.

"Who are you?" Amy asked.

"Don't you know? You're the one who told me that white lie, that Garret killed my parents." The man said.

"You're not Zack. Zack was 12 or so and about a foot and a half shorter and…..and", Amy said as she started to realize what'd happened.

"Zack, what are you doing?" Amy asked.

"Zack!" I said as I overheard. The two sand people charged at each other, but as Amy whirled through the air Zack hit her down. Amy fell to the floor a regular girl.

'_Huh' Amy thought to herself!_

"You looked surprised. Surely you of all people know how your power works right? Well let me explain. You may absorb ones power, but that one may steal their power back from you", Zack said, "and not always but sometimes you may actually steal that persons whole power, draining them from it forever! But you're not powerful enough. Chase let's go." "Don't follow me or I'll kill you both next time."

* * *

Chase and Zack walked quite a ways from us, and we didn't pursue because we knew he could kill us.

"So like I was saying first things first, Nate must see that you are dead for himself." Zack said softly with and evil grin. Chase's eyes bolted wide open in disbelief, shock, and reject. Chase started to run, but was sandblasted down. Zack filled his lungs full of sand. Chase strangled and rolled, trying to survive.

"Sir, the assassin has returned", a guard said.

"Bring him in", Nate said.

_**Thud! **_

Chases dead body dropped onto Nate's desk.

"Any trouble?" Nate asked.

"Nope. Now as we agreed, I give you Chases dead body you give me the girl", Zack said proudly with a grin.

"Actually I had another thought, I keep Chases body, I keep the girl, and I keep you", Nate said in treachery. Zack's body suddenly coated itself with a sheet of metal. Guards broke through the door and approached Zack. Zack charged right through them and the wall in his attempt for an escape.

He made his way for the deathly desert in his suit of steel.

* * *

"Ugh, Amy", I said, "Do you by any chance anyone who really hates you."

"Well, Nate", she responded.

"Okay, Cause he apparently got pay back." I said slowly. She looked up to find the house we'd been staying in in rubble.

"Well, I knew it was coming sooner or later, I just thought he'd send someone to try to kill me or something", she said calmly.

"So you don't mind that he just destroyed your house?" I asked in confusion.

"Well we just sleep in tents and it wasn't my house; I just kinda took it", she chuckled out, "If I were you I'd be more worried about how we're to get that Black Matter out of you."

"Wait, can't you just make it minimal again?"

"Well when I absorbed Zack's power, I forfeited the other power", she sighed.

"Why would you do that!" I exclaimed.

"Well you wanted to live, right?" she asked. I saw her point as clear as day. (Even though it's dark right now.)

"Hey do you hear that?" I asked.

"Ya, stay quiet", she said. We hid behind a pile of rubble, staying out of sight of whatever was coming. As it approached our direction, I rolled out and held my sword to it as Amy slyly glided her hand its back without being seen. She absorbed a power, realizing that it wasn't an it, it was a who. Her body became skeletoned in a metal armor.

"What do you want?" I asked holding my dual blades towards him.


End file.
